nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Balearica Island
Balearica Island is an island nation in the NSC, and debuted in NSC 42. About Balearica Island The capital city is San Antonio, which is the second largest city on the island. San Antonio has a big harbour area, which is where most of the Balearica Island business takes place. Niavara is the biggest city, but most of the people from Niavara work in the San Antonio area. The biggest hall is the Sun Lounge, located at the San Antonio Harbour, and can handle up to 17,000 people. Balearica Island is a republic, with Roger-Pierre Shah as the current president, after he beat his own brother Pedro Del Mar in the elections 3 years ago. It's a relatively small island, 130,284 people living on 5200 km². English is the official language, due to a high number of foreign immigrants, but a lot of languages are spoken among the people on the island. However, everyone agrees that the true language of Balearica Island is the language of music. Balearica Island debuted in NSC 42, and reached their first final in the 43rd edition, after being voted thru as the Rest Jury Qualifier. The 2nd final was reached in the 50th edition, again as the Rest Jury Qualifier, but the island still managed to not only beat the 26th place personal best from NSC 42, but actually reach a top 12 finish, which is so far the best result ever for Balearica Island. The first top 10 finish in a semi final came in NSC 54, which saw Balearica Island qualify to the final equal on points with the 11th placer Alinta, but with 2 more voters. Despite failing to qualify to the final in 9 of the 12 editions entered so far, Balearica Island has never finished last in a semi final, but was only 2 points away from being last in NSC 45. There was some internal controversy regarding the entry in NSC 53, where a different style of electronic music was chosen to represent the island. Balearica Island is a bit like Cyprus, it's divided. The part of Balearica Island that doesn't show up on the postcards is a much darker side, with a very different type of sound. It's called Defqonia, and there had been rumours about Defqonian plans to invade the NSC, but they were never taken seriously. Balearica Island authorities did an investigation, and it turned out that the NSC minister was in fact born in Defqonia, and had been working on the "invasion" plans. And despite the chosen song not doing too good in NSC, the relationship between Defqonia and Mellonia-Salinas (the "postcard" side of the island) has improved, and previous conflicts seems to have been buried. The flag is a modified version of the Magic Island logo. Magic Island is Roger Shah's record label on Armada Music, and also the name of his weekly radio show on DI.fm, where he plays 2 hours of trance and balearic every Friday. NSC Entries NSC 42: The Blizzard - Kalopsia -15th Semi Final 2, 49 points NSC 43: Ayla - Ayla Part II - 26th Final, 71 points (18th Semi Final 2, 33 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 44: Puretone - Addicted To Bass - 21st Semi Final 2, 38 points NSC 45: Sylver - Confused (CJ Stone Remix Edit) - 23rd Semi Final 1, 25 points NSC 46: Yahel & Eyal Barkan - Voyage - 18th Semi Final 1, 55 points NSC 47: Armin van Buuren - Blue Fear - 12th Semi Final 1, 67 points NSC 48: Kay D. Smith & Marc Tall - Hoipolloi (Mark Sherry's Trance Energy Remix) - 23rd Semi Final 2, 29 points NSC 50: Winter Kills - Deep Down - 12th Final, 88 points (12th Semi Final 1, 60 points, Rest Jury Qualifier) NSC 51: VNV Nation - Beloved - 16th Semi Final 1, 39 points NSC 52: Energy 52 - Café Del Mar - 14th Semi Final 1, 58 points NSC 53: DJ Activator & Francesco Zeta - Fear And Dark - 17th Semi Final 1, 37 points NSC 54: 2 Unlimited - No Limit - 20th Final, 84 points (10th Semi Final 1, 68 points) NSC 55: Shove vs Barak - Super Marihuano Bross - 16th Semi Final 1, 51 points NSC 56: Residence Deejays feat. Frissco - Sexy Love - 20th Semi Final 1, 26 points NSC 57: Beattraax - Project Well - 19th Semi Final 2, 33 points NSC 58: Sunlounger feat. Inger Hansen - Breaking Waves - 25th Semi Final 1, 17 points NSC 60: Ørjan Nilsen - So Long Radio - 12th Semi Final 1, 63 points NSC 61: DJ's United - Remember Love - 20th Semi Final 2, 24 points NSC 62: TBA Spinoff Entries AATW Hungary: Mÿon - Albion - 24th, 32 points Halloween: Rockstar - Du Hast - 9th, 68 points Congratulations 5: The Blizzard - Kalopsia - 30th, 57 points AATW Pacific Islands: Deep Forest - Sweet Lullaby - N/A NSC voting history Since the debut in NSC 42, Balearica Island has qualified for 3 finals, and voted in 12 finals. Here is the list of the nations that has recieved points from Balearica Island in those finals (number of 12's in brackets): 87: Zaprya (3) 46: Fervorosia (2) 42: Calypso 37: Lukeland 33: Zoidiac 32: Nightwishia (1) 29: Belvist (1) 28: Celinas and Zechonia (1) 27: Ugaly 26: Genext (1) and Zombira 24: Comino and Cydoni-Gibberia (2) 21: Gozitania (1) 20: Arjastan (1) and Noizeland 19: Dalisska, Saksjaowie and Vedatistan (1) 18: Akkåville (1) 17: Somborian Republic 16: Scorpionia 15: Pigeon Island and QuiénDQ 14: Horehronieland 13: Kostanovia, Swelatie and Viola Per Sempre 12: Greenfroze, Kuki-Q and United Islands (1) 11: Halito, Kingdom of Erås and Spila 10: Adamsburg, Effiland, Rumia, Sunland and Tír an Abhainn 9: 10 Regions of Mobius 8: Berceniland, Kamandé, Nukuland, Qele, Reignland, Vegetaria, Vorhota and Zoran's Island 7: Aleksandrija and Neajlovia 5: Lyapunovia and Mooseland 4: Daffodillia, Mysticland and Yaponesia 3: Disqualified, Reym-L-Dneurb and Waloria 2: Bokia, Canedonia and New Acadia 1: Ametan and Ecclestonia And here's the list of the nations that have given points to Balearica Island in the finals (number of 12's in brackets): 24: Arjastan (2) 17: Prasia (1) and QuiénDQ (1) 15: Halito and Zoidiac 12: Zaprya 11: Noizeland and Ugaly 10: Canedonia and Kingdom of Erås 9: Cydoni-Gibberia 8: Alinta and Bokia 7: Blondania, Dalisska and Sunland 6: Daffodillia, Tír an Abhainn and Virgohronie 5: Scorpionia and Vegetaria 4: Genext, Qele and Zombira 3: Disqualified, Vedatistan, Viola Per Sempre and Yaponesia 2: Spila 1: Reym-L-Dneurb Category:Nations Category:Balearica Island